


Come in from the Cold

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Jango hates the cold.





	Come in from the Cold

“Much closer to the fire and you’ll be in it, cyare,” Satine observes over the edge of her book, with a fond smile at Jango before it falters with concern, “You aren’t getting sick, are you?”  

That gets Obi-Wan’s attention from where he’s been mostly dozing, sprawled out where Jango can use him as a pillow, and he brushes a hand through their husband’s curls.  “It’s hard to tell, but you don’t feel feverish.”

“I’m not,” Jango says with a shake of his head, “‘m fine.  I just don’t like the cold.” He turns his head, nuzzling into Obi-Wan’s chest.  “Don’t worry about it.”

Obi-Wan frowns and strokes his hair, sitting up a bit.  “Love?”

Jango swallows hard, closing his eyes.  “Don’t like the cold,” he repeats, “Feels like deep space, hold of that fucking slave ship again.  Never could get warm there, no matter what. Just freezing cold. Concord Dawn, it never gets  _ really _ cold, not like that, I wasn’t used to it.”  He doesn’t realize the moment everything slips sideways, but Obi-Wan and Satine react immediately.

As Obi-Wan rubs his chest and wraps around him, Satine sets her book aside and picks up a thick fur - a wedding gift from Boba.  She curls up against his side, and she wraps the fur around all of them, holding them close and trapping their warmth. “Come back, cyare.  You’re safe,” she murmurs, “You’re home.” 

He nods, holding them both tight.  “I’m home.”


End file.
